


Dress to Seduce

by Malakia



Series: Nothing but Porn (don't expect too much of a plot) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, mild feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Obito is dared to wear a dress at a party he is hosting. Who knew it would lead to revelations between him and Hashirama?





	Dress to Seduce

Obito frowned as he stared at himself in the mirror. He knew he shouldn't have gotten into that bet with Kakashi. He was pretty sure the other man had cheated but he could not prove it. Still though, he didn't think he looked too bad with the Rin dress had chosen for him.

 

It was form fitting with a turtleneck design and long sleeves. It was black in the center of the front and back and the rest of the side and sleeves were red. The only problem he had with it was the fact that it was so short, up to his mid thigh. Luckily that was taken care of by some black stockings. He even looked fantastic with the black high heels and Rin had been ever so helpful with his makeup. Red lipstick and sharp eyeliner, he made quite a striking appearance. 

 

Now if only he didn't have to go out like this. 

 

He sighed because he could hear the party already going on downstairs. Oh, he was definitely going to get Kakashi back for this. 

 

He took a deep breath before he nodded to his reflection and made his way towards the bedroom door.

 

Walking down the stairs was a bit tricky since he wasn't used to the heels on stairs.  But he managed, especially with all the cat calls he heard from everyone. He flipped them the bird in response and everyone just had a good laugh. 

 

Even though he was dressed up like this, the night went on without much comment. It was nice and relaxing for the next hour or so. Then he heard the doorbell ring. 

 

With his location back in the kitchen, he couldn't be the gracious host and get it but it did leave him to wonder who was so late. But that was soon answered with a chortle and he felt is face go hot with wide eyes.

 

He was going to  _ kill whomever invited Hashirama! _

 

He thought he would be at least safe in the kitchen but those ideas were quickly dashed when Kakashi led the man into the kitchen. 

 

Obito held his head high when Hashirama's eyes landed on him, daring the other man to say something. But all Hashirama did was grin as he made his way towards Obito.

 

The man pulled him into a hug. Obito’s heart beat rapidly in his chest as he took in the deep earthy scent that was the man's natural scent. 

 

He was surprised though when they pulled apart and Hashirama's hands grazed down his back before he pulled away. He wasn't sure what that meant when they looked at each other and Hashirama still had his usual warm smile. 

 

They talked a little before Obito was drawn away. As he walked, he couldn't help but feel eyes following him. When he looked over his shoulder discretly and all he saw was Hashirama just leaning against the counter with a drink in his hand. It made his throat grow tight at the dark,  _ wanting _ look in the other man's eyes but then Hashirama blinked and it was gone. 

 

But Obito knew he hadn't imagined it.

 

So for the rest of the night, he tested the man. Whenever Hashirama was around, Obito would make an excuse to bend down like Rin had taught him and he could  _ feel _ Hashirama's gaze on him. It made him smirk. 

 

Unfortunately, Hashirama wasn't the only one to notice. He could feel other people's gazes and unlike the pleasant thrill he got down his spine whenever Hashirama noticed him, it made his skin crawl. 

 

Hashirama must have noticed because at some point he pulled Obito back into the kitchen and took off the jacket he was wearing. "Here," he offered and placed it around Obito's shoulders. "You look a little uncomfortable with how people were looking at you."

 

With Hashirama being such a big man, the jacket drowned Obito, covering him down just a little past his dress. It made Obito bite his bottom lip, heart beating more fast than it normally did. "Thanks," he said with a sweet smile. He loved how it made Hashirama's face go red.

 

His eyes traveled down Hashirama's body, and he couldn't help but notice that the other man had out his hands in his pockets and was pushing them out and away from his crotch. It gave him a devious idea. 

 

He turned around and made a noise like he had seen something fall on the floor. When he bent down this time, he did it normally and pushed his ass backwards like he had did it accidently.

 

When his ass pushed against Hashirama's groin, he had to bite his lip  _ hard _ to stop himself from moaning. But his eyes rolled back as his eyelashes fluttered because it was as he thought: Hashirama was  _ aroused _ .

 

It was bigger than he ever imagined whenever he was alone. And Hashirama was only  _ half aroused. _ God, what would it look like when it was full?

 

Being behind the island and away from most party goers, Obito was tempted to just grind his ass to feel more of it. But then that would be suspicious. He made to pull away, but then Hashirama's big hands came to rest on his hips. And then  _ pushed back against his ass. _

 

Obito's eyes grew wide and he snapped his head over his shoulder. His whole body grew hot at seeing the pained expression the man had. 

 

Eyebrows pulled inward and biting his bottom lip, Hashirama's face was strained. But the look in his eyes knocked Obito's breath away. They were  _ wanting _ and dazed as Hashirama looked down on him. 

 

They made eye contact and suddenly that look became panicked. Obito could feel Hashirama's tight grip on his lips begin to loosen but Obito reached behind him and placed his hands on top of the others. 

 

Hashirama froze and slowly Obito stood up straight. He made sure to keep his ass right up against the other so when he was standing again, his body was flushed against the other. 

 

Still looking over his shoulder, his eyes were half lidded and he smirked when he felt Hashirama's cock twitch in his pants.

 

He thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. "Well," he casually said with a confidence he felt like he didn't have, "this is a surprise." 

 

Hashirama swallowed. "What is?" he croaked out. His grip on Obito's hips tightened painfully, but the Uchiha really wouldn't mind if there was a bruise there. 

 

Obito leaned his head back until it rested on Hashirama's shoulder. His breath ghosted over the man's jaw and he nearly giggled at how Hashirama shivered. "That you like your men in dresses." 

 

"It's  _ you _ that I like seeing in dresses."

 

The sudden confession made Obito stiffen and his eyes went wide. They looked at each other and now there was something there that Obito couldn't quite place but made him hot for a reason that wasn't arousal. 

 

"It's not fair," Hashirama continued talking even as he pouted. "It's always hard to resist you with what you normally wearing but you in a  _ dress _ is not fair."

 

It felt like the breath was knocked right out of Obito.  _ Did Hashirama just confessed he didn't just lust for him, but liked him too!?!?! _

 

Obito let out a harsh wheeze and it felt like his body was on autopilot as he pulled away.

 

There was a flash of hurt in Hashirama's eyes but that quickly gave way to surprise when Obito grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pushed him against the counter.

 

"And what is  _ that _ supposed to mean?" Obito demanded, heart beating fast, as he pushed his entire body into the other. 

 

Hashirama's mouth made a perfect little 'O' before it softened. "I- I... that I might like you more than I have been letting on for some time now."

 

Obito made a choked noise in his throat. He did a quick glance over his shoulder to see no one coming in and then pulled Hashirama down until their mouths were fitted together. 

 

Hashirama made a low whine in the back of his throat and his hands wrapped around Obito's waist. 

 

Their kiss awkward at first. Too much pressure and too fast. But when they pulled back a little and slowed it down, it became less so. 

 

Their lips moved together, giving and taking, just feeling one another. It was Hashirama who involved their tongues, running it on the seam of Obito's lips. The Uchiha opened his mouth slightly and the Senju wasted no time delving inside.

 

Obito moaned, and opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he had closed, half way. Then Hashirama intertwined their tongues and Obito forgot how to think. All he could do was ride the wave of pleasure that was coursing through his body, eyes closing again as they rolled back. Hashirama groaned back in response to him.

 

Time had lost meaning as he felt the man's lip and tongue, twisting together. Obito wasn't a virgin but clearly Hashirama had a bit more experience as he did things with Obito's tongue that he had never thought of. It made him hot and he could feel his own arousal against the fabric of his stockings. 

 

Hashirama's hands weren't idle, unlike Obito's who just wrapped around the man's head and held on. One of the Senju's hands laced in the back of Obito's head, giving him a bit more control of this kiss but still not taking over it. He was still going on with whatever Obito wanted, whatever Obito  _ needed _ . 

 

The other hand traveled downward and, though Obito should have expected it, started groping Obito's ass through the jacket and dress. It made Obito buck against the man and he once again felt the Senju's cock. This time Obito didn't hold back as he started grinding against it.

 

When Obito was starting to fellatio Hashirama's tongue, to show off what he could do with  _ other _ things and enjoying Hashirama's whimpers and moans, there was the sound of catcalls and congratulations. 

 

Rather than tear their mouths apart, they slowly pulled away, a little spittle connecting the two of them. There faces were red and they were a little out of breath, but they both smiled at each other. Hashirama licked his abused, lipstick stained lips and Obito nearly leaned back in for another kiss. 

 

Almost, but first he had to take care of something. 

 

He flipped off the guests that were still standing around, never breaking eye contact with Hashirama, and they all laughed at him. 

 

When it was clear that Obito and Hashirama would not be parting anytime soon, Hashirama still having a hand on the back of his head and on Obito's ass, they all disappeared into the other room.

 

Obito gulped before he leaned forward and began nuzzling Hashirama's cheek. "I unfortunately have to be a good host...," he apologized as he kissed the other man's cheek. He pulled back to look at Hashirama in the eyes. "But.... I would really like for you to spend the night?" He nearly winced because he was trying to go for sexy seduction but it came out small, the hope slipping in. 

 

Still Hashirama smiled and kissed him solidly on the mouth. When they pulled back, he leaned their forehead together. "I... would really like that," Hashirama confessed with a small blush on his cheeks. His eyes were bright and it made Obito pleasantly warm. 

 

The warmth choked him with emotion, so he just kissed Hashirama enthusiastically again to show how much that meant to him. 

 

Slowly, the two of them reluctantly parted, arousals dying down to a low simmer. When Obito walked away, he added a little swish to his hips as he wiped his lips, the lipstick now a complete loss. 

 

He giggled when he felt Hashirama's eyes on his ass. When Obito looked over his shoulder, the man was looking at him the same way he had for the whole night while the man leaned against the counter with a dopey smile on his lipstick smeared lips. 

 

When their eyes met, Obito smirked as he lifted up the jacket and then slapped his ass. He then left the room, followed by Hashirama's roaring laughter.


End file.
